


try to smirk, but you’re smiling know i’ll stick with it

by gryjoy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: And Ian Loves It, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in mexico, M/M, Mickey Milkovich in a dress, Season/Series 07, but not in a kink way, they go to mexico together au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: His phone is buzzing but he lets it. He is too busy watching Mickey open drawers of the motel they were staying at saying'It's crazy the shit people leave behind.'
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	try to smirk, but you’re smiling know i’ll stick with it

**Author's Note:**

> title from acolyte by slaughter beach dog
> 
> this is so just ,, whatever ,,, anyway ,, can i just say season 7 mickey looked like a lesbian ? like a butch lesbian ??? anyway he looked very pretty so have this idea i might expand on further 
> 
> THIS IS SO SHORT IM SORRY

His phone is buzzing but he lets it. He is too busy watching Mickey open drawers of the motel they were staying at saying _'It's crazy the shit people leave behind.'_

Ian's sure the person calling is one of his siblings, they wouldn't stop calling, and neither would Trevor. But he let it ring. He's sure Trevor caught on, Ian felt bad but it is always short-lived when he looks at Mickey.

The shorter man's hair messed up from the wig now discarded on the bed, still wearing the dress and tights that somehow look amazing on him.

"Who the fuck leaves a sock?" Mickey scoffs dropping a single white sock on the ground. He hadn't found anything but it didn't seem to diminish his spirit.

The raven-haired man throws himself onto the bed next to Ian, "bored already?" Ian asks with a smile and he lays back next to Mickey.

"Nah, there is still some stuff to fill the time," Mickey says with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah? Like what? Enlighten me," Ian says turning his head to look at his now boyfriend. He looks pretty with the eye shadow and light mascara.

"I dunno, always wanted to have beach sex," Mickey laughs when Ian hits his arm, "alright! Alright! We could always go to one of those beach bars, drink cocktails out of coconuts with our toes in the sand."

"Wow," Ian says with a smile.

"Shut up."

"No, I just mean, we could totally do that," Ian leans forward and presses his lips to Mickey's, he could taste the peach lip gloss when he deepens the kiss.

Mickey is the one to pull away with a happy look.

"What is it?" Ian asks bringing a hand to brush over Mickey's cheek.

"Mm," the man hums biting his lip slightly, "I'm just happy, man," he leans into the redhead's hand.

Ian smiles leaning in again to place a gentle kiss to Mickey's lips, "good."

Ian's phone is buzzing again causing Mickey to groan, "pick it up and tell them to piss off," he says, sitting up and straddling Ian's waist reaching over to take the phone that stops ringing.

"How many missed calls and voice mails?" Ian asks running his hands up Mickey's thighs, pushing up the dress. Mickey looked so delicate with slightly smudged mascara and disheveled hair. He can still hear the forced feminine voice dripping in a faux Southern accent when they got to the border police

_"Passports and ID's please." The uniformed man said in a bored tone. Skin red in splotches indicating he hadn't put on sunscreen correctly._

_"Oh my!" Mickey had said, Ian having to turn his head the other way to hide the smile at the terrible attempt at a southern woman._

_Ian had watched as one of the border police held a mirror under the car before taking his ID out of his pocket and handing it to the splotchy man, only momentarily glancing to Mickey._

_The man eyed both their IDs, "so, what brings you two to Mexico?" he takes out a stamp, marking their passports before handing it back along with their IDs._

_Mickey takes their belongings handing them to Ian who looked down at the false ID Mickey had made. He bit the inside of his cheek at the picture of Mickey with a forced smile in overly caked makeup, so unlike what he was wearing at that moment. Christ, he's definitely keeping this._

_Mickey gave a soft feminine hum, trying to hide his tattooed knuckles by adjusting the straps of the floral dress, "mm, well," he brought a hand to take Ian's into his lap, "vacation."_

_The man gave a polite, closed-mouthed smile nodding towards Ian who returned it stiffly, "alrighty you two, have fun," the man made an arm movement and they watch as the divider lifts._

_"Good day," Mickey said smiling as he pressed the pedal down and they moved past._

_Ian squeezed Mickey's hand tightly, watching as the divider went back down in the sidecar mirror before pressing his lips to Mickey's shoulder because they were finally in Mexico._

Mickey huffs something between a laugh and a scoff, "fourteen missed calls, twenty-eight texts, six voice mails," he says as if he were doing a lottery announcement before unlocking Ian's phone. The Gallagher doesn't try to stop him. He doesn't have anything to hide, "someone named Trevor won't stop textin', should I be jealous?" Mickey asks sticking his tongue out at Ian slightly with a smile.

Ian laughs, squeezing Mickey's thighs, "nah, but jealous _is_ a good look on you," he leans up with Mickey meeting him halfway, connecting their lips. Ian plucks the phone from Mickey's hand, scrolling through his texts, "Lip and Deb's keep texting me to call."

Mickey grinds down on Ian, "leave it, come on, let's go get something to drink, I want to order something I can't even pronounce."

Ian drops his phone next to him humming, hands sliding from under the floral dress to hold Mickey's waist, "alright, come on," he squeezes his sides before standing, taking Mickey up with him slightly before setting him down, "keep the dress on?"

Mickey laughs, "the fuck else am I supposed to wear?" he lets Ian take his hand, leading him out of the motel to go get drunk, finally not having to worry about running into Frank.

_Lip. Missed call at three forty-seven pm._

_"Hey man, I-I-I don't know where the fuck you are, we're starting to worry. Look, if you're with Mickey that's... whatever just.... Hmph, just, let us know you're alright? Monica is dead, Ian, something with her brain. I.... Fiona needs me, just... Just let me know that you're okay? I love you, man. We love you. I just hope you're happy.”_

_Message deleted._

And Ian is happy. The happiest he has been in a long time.

The last thing he sent to his brother was a picture of him and Mickey on the beach, before he threw the phone into the ocean, knowing Mickey is the person he wants to spend the rest of his days with.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 days ,,,,,,,,,
> 
> [carrd ](https://gryjoy.carrd.co/#) || [tumblr ](https://maccreadysimp.tumblr.com/) || [insta ](https://www.instagram.com/spiity/)


End file.
